valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 4 1
| Series = X-O Manowar 2017 | Volume = 4 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation WAR IS COMING! Born under the oppressive thumb of the Roman Empire, Aric of Dacia learned warfare at an early age. It was amid such violence that he was abducted by an alien race. Forced into slavery, he survived where others perished. His escape would come from bonding with a weapon of immeasurable power: the X-O Manowar Armor. With it, he returned to Earth… only to find himself stranded in the modern day. But that was a lifetime ago. Now, far from home on a strange and primitive new world, Aric has begun a new life. Liberated from his past, he tends to his crops. Free from war. Free from violence. Free from the Armor. But the machinery of death marches his way once again. Conscripted into an alien army and thrown into an unforgiving conflict, the fury inside him finds voice as he is forced to embrace the Armor once more. With it, he will decimate armies, topple empires and incite interplanetary warfare as he rises from solder to general to emperor to Visigoth. They wanted a weapon. He will give them war! A stunning new beginning for Valiant’s most enduring icon starts here as New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (Divinity, Ninjak, Mind MGMT) and a rotating cast of powerhouse interior artists spanning the series’ first year – including Tomas Giorello (4001 A.D.: War Mother, Bloodshot Reborn), Doug Braithwaite (Armor Hunters, Bloodshot U.S.A.), Clayton Crain (Rai, Carnage), Ryan Bodenheim (The Dying & The Dead), and Mico Suayan (Bloodshot Reborn) – present the biggest Valiant debut of all time…and unleash the brutal opening salvo of the ultimate X-O Manowar tale ever told! Soldier, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Cadmium President Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** Locations: * ** Items: * Bolt Caster * ** ** Vehicles: * * Launch Tubes * Tanks Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A/2nd/3rd/Gold/Virgin) ** Variants: (B), (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: & (1:20), (1:50), (1:500) ** Exclusives: (Atomic), Lewis LaRosa (Borderlands), (Bulletproof), (Cloud City), (Collector's Paradise), (Comics Dungeon/Cat Cosplay), Lewis LaRosa (ComicsPro/ECCC), & (DCBS), (Fight or Flight), (Fried Pie), (Golden Apple), Lewis LaRosa (Humble Bundle), (Heroes & Fantasies), (Knowhere), Pipeworks Brewing (Knowhere), (Larry's), (Legend's), Tom Giorello (MC One), Clayton Crain (MGH), (MyGeekBox), (Nerd Block), (Nerd Store), (Ssalefish), Stephen Segovia (Ultimate), Philip Tan (ValiantDatabase) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis Notes * The regular cover by Lewis Larosa is a homage to the iconic Star Wars movie poster by brothers Hildebrandt ("Star Wars: A New Hope"; 1977). * For 1 copy of the Brushed Metal variant cover retailers had to order 500 copies of regular covers (A & B) or 500 copies of their own store/retailer exclusive variant cover. There may only be 100-200 copies of the Brushed Metal and only half of them in circulation. * Atomic Comics started a lottery to give away their copy of the Brushed Metal variant. Buying one of their exclusive variants would give the buyer one entry to the lottery. * Collector's Paradise's exclusive edition is the first retailer exclusive to feature 8 pages of exclusive content, sketches, and an essay from the shop owner who is a huge fan and supporter of Valiant comics. * The cover of Larry's Comics exclusive variant is a homage to the classic "Demon in a Bottle" cover of Iron Man #128 from 1979 (also drawn by Bob Layton). A black-and-white and two retro versions of this variant were made available for issues #2 and #4-5. * The Pre-Order Edition contains 8 exclusive bonus pages with background information about the different races on Planet Gorin, etc. * In the Pre-Order Edition Tom Muller is credited for the creation of the new X-O logo. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Cover File:X-O Manowar v4-01.jpg|'Cover A' by Lewis LaRosa after Hildebrandt with Brian Reber XO2017 001 COVER-B ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover B' by Kenneth Rocafort XO2017 001 PREORDER GIORELLO.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Tomas Giorello XO2017 001 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING SUAYAN.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlock Cover' by Mico Suayan & David Baron XO2017 001 VARIANT-ICON JONES.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by J.G. Jones XO2017 001 VARIANT-METAL PALOSZ.jpg|'1:500 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Cover' by Monika Palosz XO2017 001 SECOND.jpg|'Second Printing' XO2017 001 THIRD.jpg|'Third Printing' XO2017 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' One Dollar Debut XO-Manowar 2017 Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' Retailer Exclusives XO2017 001 RE ATOMIC.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Crain XO2017 001 RE ATOMIC TEXTLESS.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover Textless' by Clayton Crain XO2017 001 RE BORDERLANDS.jpg|'Borderlands/SC Comicon Exclusive B&W Cover' by Lewis LaRosa after Hildebrandt XO2017 001 RE BULLET.jpg|'Bulletproof Exclusive Cover' by Diego Bernard XO2017 001 RE CLOUD.jpg|'Cloud City Exclusive Cover' by Andy Belanger XO2017 001 RE CP NICK BRADSHAW.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive Cover' by Nick Bradshaw XO2017 001 RE CP BW NICK BRADSHAW.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive B&W Cover' by Nick Bradshaw XO2017 001 RE COMIC DUNGEON CAT COSPLAY.jpg|'Comics Dungeon Exclusive Cat Cosplay Cover' by Freyu XO2017 001 RE COMICSPRO.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Edition Cover' XO2017 001 RE DCBS Larosa.jpg|'DCBS Exclusive Cover' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos XO2017 001 RE COMICSPRO ECCC.jpg|'ECCC Retailer Editions Cover' XO2017 001 RE FOF.jpg|'Fight or Flight Exclusive Interlocking 360° Wraparound Cover' by Stephen Segovia XO2017 001 RE FRIED-PIE FOWLER.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive Cover' by Tom Fowler XO2017 001 RE FRIED-PIE BW FOWLER.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive B&W Cover' by Tom Fowler XO2017 001 RE GOLDEN-APPLE SIENKIEWICZ.jpg|'Golden Apple/Wondercon Exclusive Cover' by Bill Sienkiewicz XO2017 001 RE HAF.jpg|'Heroes & Fantasies Exclusive Cover' by Geoff Shaw XO2017 001 VRIGIN ART.jpg|'Humble Bundle $25 Level Exclusive Signed Virgin Art Cover' by Lewis LaRosa XO2017 001 RE KNOW.jpg|'Knowhere Games & Comics Exclusive B&W Cover' by Al Barrionuevo XO2017 001 VARIANT-KNOWHERE BEER.jpg|'Knowhere Games & Comics Exclusive Beer Cover' feat. Pipeworks Brewing's "Galactic Golden Ale Beer" XO2017 001 RE LARRY.jpg|'Larry's Comics Exclusive "Demon in a Bottle" Cover (I)' by Bob Layton XO2017 001 RE LEGEND.jpg|'Legend's Comics Exclusive Cover' by David Lafuente XO2017 001 RE MCONE.jpg|'Mega City One Exclusive B&W Cover' by Tomas Giorello XO2017 001 RE MGH CRAIN.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Crain XO2017 001 GEEKBOX.jpg|'My Geek Box UK Exclusive Cover' by Marc Laming XO2017 001 NERDBLOCK RYP.jpg|'Nerd Block Exclusive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp XO2017 001 RE NERD.jpg|'The Nerd Store Exclusive Cover' by Kano XO2017 001 RE SSALE.jpg|'Ssalefish Exclusive Cover' by Shane Davis XO2017 001 RE UC.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Exclusive Interlocking 360° Wraparound Cover' by Stephen Segovia XO2017 001 RE VDB.jpg|'ValiantDatabase.com Exclusive Cover' by Philip Tan Promotional Art Preview (b/w) by Tomas Giorello 187789 1040031 8.jpg 187789 1040032 9.jpg 187789 1040033 10.jpg 187789 1040034 11.jpg 187789 1040035 12.jpg 187855 1040513 1012.jpg 187855 1040514 1013.jpg 187855 1040515 1014.jpg Preview (lettered) by Tomas Giorello and Diego Rodriguez X-O Preview-1.jpg X-O Preview-2.jpg X-O Preview-3.jpg X-O Preview-4.jpg X-O Preview-5.jpg Related References External links